


Engaged?

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Pepper and Tony get engaged, in the most unconventional way.





	Engaged?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Pepperony scene from Spider-Man: Homecoming. So… there will definitely be spoilers. I can’t actually confirm if the couple does get engaged, but it was pretty convincing to me. Considering we’ve got Happy as the captain of this ship (since 2008 apparently).
> 
> Written for Tumblr's Pepperony Week 2017. This was Day 7 Prompt: Free Day. Reposted from my blog.

“You mean you’ve had that ring since 2008? We weren’t even dating then,” Pepper looked at Tony after the press conference had ended. Once the commotion calmed down, she had been waiting for answers. “Your idea of romantic is very strange."

 

“A man can dream, can’t he?” Tony shrugged. “I think I’ve had it since then. I guess it’s a good thing Happy’s had it. And hey, when I have Ieverbeen the romantic type?” Reaching for Pepper’s hand, he gave it a soft squeeze.

 

“Mhmm…” Rolling her eyes, Pepper walked with him back to his office. She was still getting used to the relocation upstate, but she had to admit, being away from the city and somewhere much quieter was not too bad. Noticing Happy in the corner of her eye, she chuckled. “A little privacy, please?”

 

Happy was flabbergasted. “Seriously? After all of that, you’re going to make me go the other way?” 

 

“Happy, you heard her. Just walk the other way, will you? Don’t you have someone to take back to the city?” Tony looked at his friend. Happy sighed and eventually went the other way so the two could have some privacy. Though, Pepper could hear him muttering something under his breath. Tony looked at her. “He’ll be fine. Give him fifteen minutes and he’ll forget all about it.”

 

Pepper laughed and Tony smiled. Her laugh was one of the greatest sounds in the world. God, he loved her more than anything and he swore he’d never screw it up again. The proposal wasn’t part of the plan, but he was glad it didn’t go wrong in front of everyone. 

 

“Earth to Tony?” Pepper playfully tugged on his hand. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He grinned. “Want to take a trip somewhere? Yeah. Just you and me and make it a bit of aromantic trip. It would be fun. Let the press have their fun and we can just get away.”

 

“I mean, it sounds like it could be fun.” Pepper looked at him. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

 

“Come on, Pep. Don’t ruin the moment,” Tony laughed. “Think about it. You and me. Venice. Take a couple weeks off work. It won’t kill you.”

 

“You say it like it’s easy for me to take a couple weeks off. Let me take a look at my calendar and we can work something out.” Pepper smiled. She wasn’t trying to ruin the moment, but reality was still a thing. 

 

Tony stopped in the middle of the hall, then pulled Pepper in close. “You’re still the one person I can’t live without,” he said and kissed her softly. He still wanted to take her away on a trip somewhere, but he’d be willing to wait a little longer if he had to. 

 

Pepper smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. “Now there’s the romantic Tony Stark I know,” she chuckled. “Come on, there’s some things we should probably get to… then we can talk some more about this vacation.”

 

Smiling, Tony let Pepper lead the way. This was going to be fun.


End file.
